Analyzing Our Daily Lives: Part 4
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald host various discussions, dinner outings, and outings to other places around the Pittsburgh area. My other friends Sarah, James, and Henri are also invited to these outings. NOTE: I do NOT own Liberty's Kids or Wizards of Waverly Place. Disney Channel and DiC Entertainment do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Autism and Music

The next day, I met Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as more of my best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill to discuss autism and music. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. I also offered a snack of banana bread for everybody to eat during the meeting. "Today, we are going to discuss autism and music," Alex told us. "Speaking of which, after Thanksgiving, it starts to get annoying when they play Christmas songs all the time on certain radio stations, like 3WS." "I have always loved playing Christmas music at our concerts," Justin added. "I played in the concert band at MSG Academy and the Symphonic Wind Ensemble at Indiana University of Pennsylvania," Max chimed in. "I played the flute, Justin played the trumpet, and Max played the French horn," Alex added. "You know, classical music like you guys played, as well as Latin jazz music, easily puts me to sleep," I informed my friends. "It's funny how when I reunited with Benedict again after he got suspended from school, we reunited over a Latin jazz song," Sarah informed us. "What song was that, Sarah?" Alex asked. "It was the _Cuban Overture_ by George Gershwin," Sarah told us. "It is a classic song," James reminded everyone. "If I performed in a marching, concert, or jazz band, I sure would know what good music is," Henri pointed out. "I also think that music can be classified by major and minor chords," I told my friends. "Right, Angel," Sarah agreed. "Do you know what the _Cuban Overture_ 's chord is like, Sarah?" Alex asked. "It is a major chord, Alex," Sarah replied. "Justin, I believe we played that song for one of our high school jazz festivals," Max remarked. "It was our senior year," Justin remembered. "What other kinds of music influences you guys?" I asked. "I always listen to Maroon 5 songs on Spotify on my phone," James told me. "I love all of their songs," Henri agreed. "The lead singer, Adam Levine has a good voice," Sarah pointed out, "if you guys have heard their latest single." "Sarah, Justin, Max, and I like listening to '80s pop music in my car," Alex informed us. "Some pop artists I especially admire include Madonna, Cyndi Lauper, Paula Abdul, and this band called Expose." "Those are all great artists," Justin agreed. "Good music to pump and fire people up on a cheery day," Max pointed out. Alex also explained to us some of the songs and their meanings, such as _Come Go With Me, Point of No Return, Tell Me Why,_ and _Seasons Change._ I also explained to Alex that my older sister introduced me to that band the last time that she was home visiting Pittsburgh. After our discussion, we went to Sesame Inn in the North Hills for dinner. "I picked this place to eat at because we ate a different type of Chinese food after our summer concert," Alex told us. "I would like to see what their Chinese food tastes like." We ordered some appetizers before our main meal. I ordered chicken teriyaki, Sarah ordered a salad, James ordered hot and sour soup, Henri ordered an egg roll, Alex ordered chicken wrapped in lettuce, Justin ordered shrimp wrapped in lettuce, and Max ordered spareribs. For our main courses, I ordered beef lo mein, Sarah ordered chicken with broccoli, James ordered sweet and sour chicken with white rice, Henri ordered pork fried rice, Alex ordered mixed vegetables and steamed chicken, Justin ordered General Tso's chicken with white rice, and Max ordered Singaporean-style rice-like noodles. Alex was nice enough to share some of her steamed green beans. Fortune cookies were also given to us after our meal. "We also have _Justice League_ next weekend, followed by brunch at the Grand Concourse the following weekend," Alex reminded us. "Emily and Erin are able to come, too," I told everyone. "I was thinking that since Emily and I have a snack for brunch, why don't you guys pair up and bring a healthy snack from a food group for us all to share at brunch?" "Sure," Sarah agreed. "Alex and I can bring different fruits and vegetables." "Justin and I can bring different cheeses," James added. "And, Max and I can bring different kinds of pasta," Henri chimed in. Pretty soon, it was time for Sarah, James, and Henri to drive me back to Mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great dinner and evening, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Justice League

The next day, I went out with Sarah, James, and Henri to the Cafe on Main Street for breakfast. We all decided to order omelets for breakfast. I ordered a Western omelet, Sarah ordered a Greek omelet, James ordered an Italian omelet, and Henri ordered a German omelet. "I am so excited about seeing _Justice League_ today," James told us. "Do you think it will be like that movie Angel and I saw on TV entitled _Batman Begins_ the night of your school dance?" Sarah asked. "I had my Boy Scouts meeting that night, so I wouldn't know," Henri replied. " _Justice League_ has more than just Batman, Sarah," James explained. "The movie also features Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg." "It is also based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name," I added. "Oh right," Sarah remembered. "I remember over the summer when Alex and her guy friends introduced us to _Wonder Woman_." "I would also like to discuss which foods you guys are responsible for during brunch at the Grand Concourse next weekend," I informed my friends. "Sarah, you are in charge of fall and winter produce, James, you are in charge of semihard, blue, and semisoft cheeses, and Henri, you are in charge of egg noodles, filled pasta, and shape pasta." "Okay, Angel," James agreed. "Emily, Erin, and I will be in charge of nuts and beans," I added. After lunch in the Waterfront with my other friends, Emily and Erin Mistle, Sarah, James, Henri, and I met more of my friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at the Loew's Waterfront Theater to purchase our tickets and snacks. "Sorry I am late," Alex told us. "I was having problems accessing my bank account." Alex, Justin, Max, and I went inside the theater, while Sarah, James, and Henri went to purchase snacks, since they were not going to dinner with us after the movie. "Alex, Sarah thinks that _Justice League_ was like the movie we saw on TV as kids entitled _Batman Begins_ ," I explained to Alex. "Okay, why would she think that?" Alex asked. "In addition to Batman, there is Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg," Justin added. "This movie is also based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name," Max chimed in. Sarah, James, and Henri arrived with their snacks. Sarah ordered a soft pretzel with mustard, James ordered a jumbo popcorn to share with us, and Henri ordered a carton of nachos."Alex, are you sure there is more to this movie than _Batman Begins_?" Sarah asked. "Yes, Sarah," Alex replied. "Remember how we all saw _Wonder Woman_ in theaters this past summer?" "I remember," Sarah replied. "My stepbrothers told me everything, and we will be sharing popcorn instead of pizza tonight, as well." After the previews were over, the movie started. We were amazed by all the action and suspense in the movie. Alex and I got tired, so we snuggled under Sarah's blanket for part of the movie. During the end credits, the Beatles song _"_ Come Together" played. After the movie, Alex, Justin, Max, and I went to Longhorn Steakhouse in the Waterfront for dinner. I ordered Walnut and Rosemary Oven-Fried Chicken, Alex ordered the Grilled Chicken and Strawberry Salad, Justin ordered the Renegade Sirloin, and Max ordered the Steakhouse Bacon Cheeseburger. "That was a great movie, Alex," I remarked. "I'm so glad you enjoyed it," Alex agreed. "It also reminded me of the _Transformers_ movie I rented my senior year of high school, and I became interested in action-adventure movies ever since." "The Disney movie, _Hercules_ is a good example of this," Justin pointed out. "Oh yeah, that is a good Disney movie," Max agreed. We also decided to order dessert. Alex and I split a piece of key lime pie, while Justin and Max split the Chocolate Stampede. "I also wanted to discuss which foods you guys are responsible for during brunch at the Grand Concourse next Sunday," I informed my friends. "Alex, you are in charge of spring and summer produce, Justin, you are in charge of hard, soft-ripened, and fresh cheeses, and Max, you are in charge of tube pasta, long pasta, and tiny pasta." "Okay, Angel," Justin agreed. After we finished our dinner, Alex drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Brunch at the Grand Concourse

The next day, I went out with Sarah, James, Henri, Emily and her younger sister, Erin, as well as more of my best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald to the Grand Concourse in Station Square for brunch. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. Everyone was dressed formally and appropriately for the occasion. "We have a very diverse and complex menu of foods from every food group, such as peanuts, raisins, and dried apple," I stated. "Pistachios and chopped dried apricots," Emily added. "Green split peas and pinto beans," Erin added. "Fall produce like white cabbage, red onions, and braeburn apples," Sarah pointed out, "as well as winter produce like navel oranges, clementines, and brussels sprouts." "Semi-hard cheeses like cheddar, blue cheeses like stilton, and semi-soft cheeses like havarti," James added. "Egg noodles like the fine kind, filled pasta like ravioli, and shape pasta like gnocchi," Henri chimed in. "Spring produce like cremini, oyster, and shiitake mushrooms," Alex pointed out, "as well as summer produce like green and red sweet peppers and cantaloupe." "Hard cheeses like Parmigiano-Reggiano, soft-ripened cheeses like camembert, and fresh cheeses like chèvre," Justin added. "Tube pasta like ziti, long pasta like cappellini, and tiny pasta like acini de pepe," Max chimed in. "All of these foods sound downright yummy," I agreed with my friends. We all took our seat at a table. As well as the food we brought, there were also some favorites that we liked from the regular brunch menu for both breakfast and lunch. In addition to our regular protein snacks, we tried foods from each of my friends' food groups. From the produce section, I ate Sarah's braeburn apples, Sarah's clementines, Alex's cremini mushrooms, and Alex's green sweet peppers. "Mmm, these clementines are so yummy, Sarah," I remarked. "Thanks for choosing them." "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "I remember getting clementines for a Christmas present when we celebrated Christmas together," Sarah remembered. "Apples are also one of the best things about the fall season, not just braeburn." "Well Sarah," Alex pointed out, "mushrooms and peppers are one of my guilty pleasures when it comes to vegetables available during the spring and summer." "What about cremini mushrooms and green sweet peppers?" I asked Alex. "Oh, those are really good," Alex agreed. She then took a bite of her salad. Alex was also wearing the silver dress that she bought at Monroeville Mall which cost 80 dollars to buy. Emily ate Sarah's white cabbage, Sarah's brussels sprouts, Alex's shiitake mushrooms, and Alex's red sweet peppers, while Erin ate Sarah's red onions, Sarah's navel oranges, Alex's oyster mushrooms, and Alex's cantaloupe. Next was the cheese section. From the cheese section, I ate James's cheddar cheese and Justin's Parmigiano-Reggiano cheese. "James, I love cheddar cheese," I remarked. "I'm so glad, Angel," James remarked. "I thought that you would like cheddar." "What about my Parmigiano-Reggiano cheese, Angel?" Justin asked. "I'm just getting used to the taste of it, Justin," I told him. "Same with how I have known James, Sarah, and Henri more than you, Alex, and Max. Although I will say that you guys did a good job arranging the fruits and cheeses on a platter next to each other." "Didn't we do a good job?" James asked. "Yes, we did, James," Justin replied. James placed his cheese by Sarah's fruit, while Justin placed his cheese by Alex's fruit. Emily ate James's havarti cheese and Justin's camembert cheese, while Erin ate James's stilton cheese and Justin's chèvre cheese. Next was the pasta section. From the pasta section, I ate Henri's ravioli and Max's ziti. "Good job on the ravioli, Henri," I remarked. "Thanks, Angel," Henri replied. "It is my personal favorite- three-cheese ravioli!" "Did you like the ziti I cooked, which was exactly the type of pasta we had at our senior banquet?" Max asked me. "Of course," I replied. "You had ziti at your senior banquet?" Henri asked. "Yes, Henri," Max replied. "We did." Emily ate Henri's gnocchi and Max's cappellini, while Erin ate Henri's fine egg noodles and Max's acini de pepe. "All that food was really good," I remarked. "Thanks everybody for contributing!" I also took pictures of our brunch with my cell phone. To end our brunch, we were treated to a special dessert- French vanilla ice cream with assorted toppings! Not to mention, there was Christmas music playing inside the restaurant, and the dining room was decorated with Christmas decorations. "Well, I think it is time for us to head home, Angel," Emily told me. "Yeah, since Michael is going to pick us up and take us somewhere a little less formal to eat," Erin added. "Thanks for a great brunch, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Autism and Literature

The next day, I met Sarah, James, and Henri, along with more of my best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill to discuss autism and literature. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Today, we are going to discuss autism and books," Alex told us. "Alex showed us a trailer of a new movie entitled _Please Stand By_ , which was a new movie regarding how people dealt with children with autism. "I believe that film does a really good job handling children with autism," Alex informed us. "I am interested in seeing that film sometime," I admitted. "We'll see, Angel," Alex told me. "So, does anybody know any good books about autism?" "There is this book I have read about succeeding in college with Asperger's syndrome," I told my friends. "It helped me do very well at Edinboro University." "I read a book similar to that, too, prior to my freshman year at Carnegie Mellon University," Sarah told us. "Did you like reading the book, Angel?" "Yes, Sarah," I replied. "I loved reading the book very much." "Have you guys read this really good book entitled _Look Me In the Eye_?" Justin asked. "Oh, that's a great book," James agreed. "That was the one I did for my final project for Advanced Performance Studies," I pointed out. "Well, it is basically a book about a young boy who is learning to get along with people regarding his disability," Justin explained. "I can definitely relate to books like those," James agreed, "especially with my job at Woodland Hills." "I remember during my support group at 10 years old, this boy named John Quincy made fun of me for reading books," Henri remembered. "They were mainly books about autism and other personal disorders." "I know how you feel, Henri," Max sympathized. "During my 5th grade support group, I was forced to read a lot of books, which nobody but me did on their own." "I thought you did a good job with that group, though, Henri," I told him. "Why thank you, Angel!" Henri replied. "Do you guys know anything about the second commandment in the Bible?" Max asked. "Max, we really should not be talking about that right now," Justin pointed out. "Yeah Max, you bring this up every time," Alex agreed. "It's really getting old." "I don't think that religion is a very good thing to talk about at these groups anyway, because it is personal and not something that people can relate to." After our discussion, we went to the Original Hot Dog Shop in Oakland for dinner. I ordered 2 hot dogs, James ordered himself, Sarah, and Henri 3 hot dogs with brown mustard, ketchup, and onion, which James gave me money to pay for, and a large order of French fries for all of us to share. Alex ordered a pack of 12 chicken nuggets and a vanilla milkshake, Justin ordered half a mushroom steak sub, and Max ordered a parmesan hot dog. "I wanted to try these chicken nuggets because I believe that the O's chicken tenders are almost exactly like Kennywood's," Alex told me. "Why, don't you like them?" I asked. "Oh no," Alex replied. "I love them. But, Kennywood Park does not sell anything like these. The park doesn't sell any milkshakes like these, either." "What made you bring up Kennywood all of a sudden, Alex?" Sarah asked. "I just wish it was Kennywood weather again, Sarah," Alex told us. "I am not a big fan of cold weather, either," Sarah admitted. "Neither am I," I agreed. "I liked going to Kennywood my senior year of high school," Alex pointed us. "Next summer, the 7 of us should definitely go to Kennywood." "That would be fun, Alex," I agreed with my friend. "You, me, Justin, Max, Sarah, James, and Henri!" Alex offered me one of her chicken nuggets. I tried one, and they were pretty good. She also showed us a trailer from a movie she was thinking about bringing to her Christmas party in Lawrenceville next weekend entitled _It Happened on 9th Avenue._ Alex also invited us to go out for dinner at the Edgewood Towne Center with her mom, Harper and stepdad, Mason.After dinner, Alex offered to drive me back to Mom's apartment. "Thanks for a great dinner and evening, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Christmas Party

The next day, I met up with Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald, at the Stephen Foster Community Center in Larenceville for Alex's annual Christmas party, right after we had breakfast in Lawrenceville earlier that day. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Merry Christmas, Angel," Alex wished me. "Thanks, Alex," I replied. "I have some presents for you girls," Sarah told us. Sarah gave me and Alex our presents. "I have presents for you girls, too," I told my friends. "Alex, a heated blanket for you to keep warm during the long winter months, and Sarah, a traveling blanket set for when you leave for Gettysburg." "You're going to Gettysburg?" Alex asked. "Uh-huh," Sarah replied. "For Christmas vacation." "I also have presents for you girls," Alex told us. "Some CDs for you to listen to in the car on your way to Gettysburg, Sarah, and some DVDs for you to watch any time, Angel." James, Henri, Justin, and Max also had gifts to exchange. "I have an iTunes gift certificate for you, Justin," James stated, "so you can buy anything you want over the holidays!" "And, I have a gingerbread house kit for you to make gingerbread houses on your vacation to Gettysburg, James," Justin explained. "It's perfect, and it will give me something to do for Christmas," James remarked. Henri and Max basically exchanged games with each other. "I have a game of Family Feud for you, Max," Henri stated. "And, I have a game of Pass the Pigs for you, Henri," Max explained. "Pass the Pigs?" Henri asked. "What kind of game is that?" "That was all the store had to offer," Max explained. "I'm so glad that everyone likes their gifts," I told everyone. "I especially love the CDs that you gave us, Sarah." "I thought that you girls would like them," Sarah explained. "They are basically songs that I grew up with that you girls will love!" "Your CDs are basically 1980s, 1990s, and 2000s songs," Alex explained to Sarah. Pretty soon, it was time for dinner to be served. Baked chicken, shell pasta with marinara sauce, roasted red potatoes, spinach salad, and fruit salad, cold cuts, cheese, and sandwich rolls, as well as numerous desserts, like cookies, cupcakes, and ice cream were served. "Mmm, this food is really good, Alex," I stated. "It reminds me of the time when Sarah took me out for my birthday dinner at the Grand Concourse in Station Square." "Yeah, I guess so, Angel," Sarah agreed. "I just had a Caesar salad, although this pasta is really good!" Sarah took a bite of the shells in marinara sauce. "I thought you guys would like it," Alex told us. "I asked my mom and stepdad about it, and they agreed to help with catering instead of a potluck this year." "You don't have very much food on your plate, do you?" I asked. "No, I don't, Angel," Alex replied. "Just a turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich with salad and a vanilla cupcake." "Sarah and I also split a birthday sundae at the restaurant," I remembered. "Do you want to join in, Alex?" "Sure, after all, I missed your birthday celebration back then," Alex replied, "although we just went to the Grand Concourse two weeks ago." We went to the dessert table and got 3 spoons to share our ice cream together. "I'm really going to miss you, Sarah," Alex stated. "I'll miss you and Angel, too," Sarah agreed. "Now, what was that movie you wanted to show us, Alex?" "I forgot to bring the movie that we were talking about, so I brought a different movie entitled _Hercule Poirot's Christmas_ ," Alex explained. Alex turned on the TV and put the DVD in. "I hope that you, James, and Henri have lots of fun in Gettysburg," I told Sarah. "Alex and I will really be thinking of you." "I also have Carly and her parents to spend the holidays with," Alex explained. "Can we maybe have a movie night at your house sometime over the winter break?" I asked my friend. "Like on a Saturday night?" "We'll see," Alex replied. She also had Christmas songs performed by Elvis Presley playing on her iPhone. "I felt sad when Angel was leaving us to go to Edinboro University," Alex remembered, "so we ate a special dinner downtown and then went to Kennywood Park the next day to have fun!" "Sarah, James, and Henri will only be gone for a few weeks," I explained. "Yes, we should be back after the new year, Alex," Sarah reassured. "I'm so glad that I could spend Christmas with all of my special friends Sarah, James, Henri, Alex, Justin, and Max," I happily stated. "I think we should get a group photo of all of us together!" I took a group photo of everyone, while I took a selfie with me, Sarah, and Alex together after we shared our ice cream sundae. Pretty soon, it was time for all of us to go. Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to Mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
